Bought on a Bet
by LionPr1de
Summary: LexCorp is going under. Will he sell to Bruce Wayne?


After about four google searches I have come to the conclusion that Wayne Corp could indeed buy LexCorp if Bruce wanted to. Bruce Wayne has a net worth of approximately 9.2 billion dollars plus 12.4 billion for Wayne Corp. Lex Luthor has a net worth of 10.1 billion dollars, which I think includes Lexcorp.

Lex Luthor grumbled and held his head in his hands. Somehow, his business was losing money. He didn't know who was taking his money, or where they were, or even how they were doing it. Lex sighed, shuffled a few papers, and leaned back in his chair.

His secretary paged him. "Mr. Luthor, your two o'clock is here."  
"Send him in."

The door opened and in sauntered a dark haired man, his piercing blue eyes dancing around Lex's office.

"Nice office you've got here, Lex," he said. He stepped out of the way so two of his sons could join them. The older stared studiously at his tablet, and the younger scowled at Lex.

"Wayne," Lex greeted the man coldly. "I see that you brought your brats with you."

"We're hardly brats," replied the younger, just as coldly. Bruce rolled his eyes at Damian.

"This isn't something I usually do," said the older, looking up from his tablet, "but I agree with the demon spawn."

"Tim," Bruce warned, "what have I told you about calling Damian that?"

"That it's—"

"No pop culture references."

Tim sighed. "You said not to call him demon spawn."

Damian smirked while Lex groaned silently. Bruce put on a charming grin.

"What is it you wanted to speak about, Wayne?" Lex asked, a sinking feeling that he already knew.

"Well, Lex—can I call you that?—I, or rather, Tim, has a proposition for you." He nodded at Tim.

Tim stepped forward, all business. That business only barely masked his excitement.

"Mr. Luthor, it has come to our attention that LexCorp may be going bankrupt." He paused. Lex remained silent. "We would like to offer you a deal that you may like."

"Go on," Lex said, still stony.

"We would like to buy out LexCorp."  
"But what about—" Lex stopped. He'd let the Waynes deal with the filthy embezzler. "Nevermind."

Bruce upped the charm in his smile. He just knew he had him.

"Give me some time to think over the offer."

"Very well," Tim said. "You have until next Tuesday."

The Waynes left Lex to his thoughts.

—The Next Tuesday—

"So kind of you to join me," Tim said, a wolfish grin on his features.

Lex stared resolutely at a point somewhere above Tim's head. Tim chuckled.  
"You can make eye contact with me, Mr. Luthor. I'm not your enemy."

Slowly, Lex met his eyes.

"I'm prepared to accept you agreement."

Tim clasped his hands in satisfaction. He nodded, "I knew you would. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Lex scowled.

"Yes. I'll rebuild, you know. Perhaps someday soon I'll buy back LexCorp."

"I'm sure." Sarcasm played through Tim's voice. Lex sighed, signed the papers, and left.

A quick call and a limo ride later, Tim arrived at the manor. He sprinted in, the papers in hand. A vase crashed somewhere upstairs.  
"Let go of me Jason!"

"Jason, let go of Damien," Dick's voice said.

"What is going on up there?" Bruce yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing!" Came the reply.

"Bruce!" Tim exclaimed. "We did it!"

Bruce grinned.

"You asked him to come over, right?"

"On the way here," Tim affirmed.

As if summoned by their words, Superman came barrelling through the doorway.

"Where's the trouble?" He demanded.

"What trouble, Clark?" Bruce asked innocently.

"Tim said there was trouble."

"No trouble," taunted Tim, holding up the papers, "just this."

Bruce laughed. "You thought we couldn't buy LexCorp. You thought wrong."

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Expertly," Tim replied. "A simple hacking job, really."

"Ugh, just come pick up your ten bucks when you're ready." Clark paused. "You're going to fix it, right? Lex might be a villain, but he did build that business from nothing."

"Obviously," Bruce replied.

"But now you know we can do it," Tim said, his wolfish grin on his face once again.


End file.
